


Hard Day

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Blowjobs, Cumshot, F/F, G!P Kara Danvers, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Knotting, Smut, Suuuuuper explicit like SUPER explicit, im only mildly ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lena has a hard day. Kara has a hard dick.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 678
Collections: Anonymous





	Hard Day

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I wrote this just for fun to get over some writers block. If you don't like GP smut then don't click on or read GP smut, it's very simple. Enjoy!

After six months of dating, there’s precisely one truth that Kara Danvers was absolutely sure of- and it was that being Lena Luthor’s girlfriend was one thing, being Lena Luthor’s _alpha_ was another.

Kara could place her partner into two distinct boxes. One, where Lena is the sweetest and most perceptive partner she’s ever had (arguably the sweetest and most perceptive _person_ she’s ever met), in a space where cheek kisses are frequent, where the omega knows _just_ the right spot on Kara’s shoulders to dig her knuckles into after a long and hard day of protecting the city, where the omega poses for L-Corp banquet pictures at Kara’s side and lays a protective and possessive hand against her abdomen, where everything is syrupy-sweet like molasses and it leaves Kara’s stomach in butterflies still.

On the other hand, there’s a different box, one sufficiently belonging to the side of Lena that can push every liter of blood in Kara’s body to her cheeks and her cock at the drop of a hat. This side of Lena, though welcomed by every ounce of Kara’s body, had taken some time to get used to.

It’s not that it came as a shock, no. The alpha in Kara had always guessed that Lena would be… _how humans like to call it…_ a “tiger in the sack”. Perhaps it was the perfect lines of a dark arched eyebrow. Perhaps it was the way Lena commanded a boardroom in six-inch red-bottom stilettos. Perhaps it was the way Kara had always understood that anally retentive omega’s like Lena had a tendency for a bite much worse than their bark. And Lena’s bite could always rip Kara to shreds.

She had expected the omega would blow her mind. She had expected the omega would have her eyes rolling into the back of her head, simply based off of how much Kara cared for her alone, how much she worshipped the ground those pristine heels walked on.

Hell, Kara knew in her heart of hearts that even if Lena’s bedroom desires or performance weren’t siren-like, it would probably have still been the best sex of her life. It was this reason alone that kept the alpha fumbling through their first time. Sweat staining her shirt before she could take it off, hands trembling at every patiently rushed movement, incessant triple checking that she was pleasing her omega well enough to the point that Lena had grabbed her jaw mid-kiss and whispered _‘Kara- please, my alpha, stop talking and just fuck me”-_

She had expected, had _anticipated,_ had dreamed about the sex life they would find together.

She had not expected the side of Lena she was given.

It was the opposite of _a bad thing_. No this was not bad, could never be bad. Memories of that sharp tongue, of the things they got up to, it could have her pulsing and hard within seconds if she thought about it, even at the most inopportune times.

Lena had been patient with her at first, letting the alpha take the lead, letting her set the pace, the time and the place. She had guided Kara by the hand into love-making at first, where things were slow and emotionally charged, where she could whisper sweet-nothings in Kara’s red ear as the alpha found her place inside of the omega’s searing tight walls, pumping purposefully, coming inside of her with trembling thighs and unshed tears beneath her eyelids. Lena had let them find their footing at first, had given the alpha ample time to build up her restraint where she didn’t cum so fast, where she could get used to being inside for more than three minutes without busting from fluttering walls that milked the top of her knot before she could even push it inside.

The first time Lena took her length into her throat, the first time Kara had felt those muscles at her head swallow around a slight gag, she had blown a gasket almost immediately, nearly taking the roof off of Lena’s mouth. And that was okay, all was all right. Lena had swallowed her seed with a patient smile and rubbed the alpha’s quivering apologetic thighs, knowing that it would take time for her to _really_ be able to work the alpha’s length in the way that she wanted to.

And when that time finally arrived after a couple of months, when Kara could hold off during sex or receiving head, once that tolerance had been built long enough- Kara realized very quickly that she needed to make a new box for her omega. A box for this side of the omega that she was beginning to welcome with open arms.

Gone was the sweet and innocent, nearly overnight, replaced by a vixen that would suck Kara dry in the backseat of her town car with little regard to how the hired driver felt about hearing his employer being face-fucked, replaced by a succubus that would ride Kara into heaven and drain her into hell on the couch of her office during a lunch break. An omega that would beg to be manhandled and tossed around, beg to be tied, beg to be mounted, beg to wear Kara’s cum on her face and across her breasts like a shirt. And omega that could exhausted Kara’s previously inexhaustible body of solar-powered steel until she had to nap for thirty minutes as soon as they finished.

Lena loved sex, every facet of it, in a heat cycle or without one, and she had no qualms about asking for it when she wanted it. She loved every position, every surface, every angle that she could take it. She _loved_ giving head. She loved being knotted and she _loved_ to make her alpha cum.

And soon, Kara relaxed into her own desires, finding it easier to tell her omega to get on her knees, finding it easier to pin her omega to the bed from behind and chase her own pleasure, finding it easier to grow into her true blood and cultural nature as a Kryptonian Alpha. Powerful. Regal. Seeking obedience when her omega felt like obeying.

“Keep playing your game.” Lena softly says as she rounds the couch in her penthouse to kiss the corner of her alpha’s mouth, having dropped her purse off on the counter after a long and difficult eight hours in the office. Kara had paused the PlayStation to welcome Lena home and to ask about her day, receiving a low response from her omega as the purse was haphazardly discarded, one that let Kara know that the matter wouldn’t be discussed for now.

Lena had better things she wanted to do with her mouth tonight and talking wasn’t far up on the list of priorities at the moment.

Kara pressed the center console button and resumed her video game, watching from the corner of her eyes as Lena carefully splayed herself next to the alpha’s reclined body along the white leather sectional. Her focus was partial, half attentive to her Sim character on the flatscreen and half attentive to the pale and manicured hands that began to smooth along her strong thighs.

“I missed you today.” She whispers, dropping her head to kiss along the alpha’s abdomen, pulling up Kara’s sweater at the hem to expose her relaxed stomach muscles, where the waistband of her cotton shorts sits low enough for her v-line definition to nearly make the omega drool.

“Is that so?” Kara purrs, twitching at the feeling of teeth as they nip along her abs. Her cock twitches at the feeling of a tongue jutting out to run between the dips of her muscles. She flexes them on purpose, making the definition grow, enjoying the way her omega nearly groans at the sight.

“Yes,” Lena mumbles at her waistband, smiling at the way her alpha’s hips thrust slightly upwards at the hand rubbing along the inside of her thigh. Lena trails her hand upwards still, teasingly cupping the alpha’s heavy low balls through the cotton, swearing to herself that she can feel them already twitching, already swollen even more so than usual. She loves Kara’s sack, loves the heavy way they feel in her palms, loves to take them into her mouth one by one and run her tongue along the seam in the middle, sometimes she thinks she could focus on them entirely, leaving Kara’s cock to twitch and suffer.

She drops her head to the alpha’s length, inhaling over her shorts, “Missed the way you smell.”

Then, a pink tongue peeking out to wet the fabric around the alpha’s head, “Missed the way you taste.”

She can tell that Kara is no longer interested in her game, listening to the Sims music play out in the background without any actual game-play noises. “Keep playing, darling.” Lena whispers into her cock, “Don’t let me interrupt you.”

Kara scoffs and goes to say something, but decides against it as Lena continues to kiss along her length. Lena frowns when she notices that Kara has get to start getting hard, feeling the flesh beneath her lips and shorts still squishy and not yet firm, a far contrast from how the alpha would have been a few months ago. The omega smiles to herself, imagining that Kara would have probably ruined her shorts with cum at this point.

The alpha needs more stimulation, and Lena is happy to provide. “Lift your hips.” She instructs, pulling the alpha’s shorts and briefs down to her knees in one quick motion, pupils dilating at the sight of Kara’s soft cock as it flops and rests to the side. She’s uncut, a product of being born on Krypton where the process isn’t heard of, and her two large balls hang low between her thighs just perfectly.

Lena leans forward again and kisses her hipbone, moving inwards until she gets to the soft length, where she kisses over her soft foreskin, nuzzling her nose into the alpha’s scrotum and testes and kissing the smooth flesh. Kara hisses when Lena wraps her mouth around her flaccid cock, eyes downcast to watch as the omega pulls back and stretches her length out with her mouth until it’s released back into place.

The omega leaves her cock for now, tonguing at her heavy sack and letting her saliva wet the flesh as her hands rub along the alpha’s thighs.

“Oh, _fuck-“_ Kara throws her head back for a second when one of her balls are sucked into the omega’s mouth, before she remembers she’s supposed to be playing her game like she was instructed to.

It’s a game Lena likes to play, seeing how long Kara can keep her attention on something else while the omega swallows her into the base of her throat and chokes herself to the point of tears on Kara’s meat.

Lena uses her hand to push Kara’s foreskin back, smiling at the purplish head that greets her until it’s fully exposed to the cold room air, smiling at the way the alpha hisses again. She feels the alpha start to harden.

“Kiss it.” The alpha orders her, eyes locked on the TV but distracted, fingers pressing the controller buttons lazily. “Then keep licking my nuts, baby.”

Lena uses her tongue to French kiss the alpha’s head, right at the base of her glans at the ridge of her cock head, feeling her body flush at the way the alpha tenses beneath her with praise. She returns to the base then, wrapping her mouth around each ball individually and sucking them out of the sack, letting her tongue flick across each one before moving to the next.

Kara reaches down, hand momentarily letting go of the controller. “Stick that tongue out.”

The omega does as she’s told, and her eyes close in a moan when Kara grabs her balls in her own hands and smacks Lena’s tongue with them. “Put my whole sack in your mouth, Lee.” She orders, eyes watching the screen as the omega opens her mouth and lets her alpha work both of her balls inside.

Kara groans, “Fuck it’s so warm in there.” She rubs Lena’s widened cheek with her thumb. “Keeping my sperm warm for me, yeah?”

The omega nods with her cheeks stuffed, tonguing at the ballsack until she gags. It doesn’t bother her to do so, something she had to reassure Kara about repeatedly at first. If anything, she enjoys it, knowing that the alpha loves to feel her throat contract around her cockhead, knowing that they both love the noises.

She lets her balls drop with a gasp of air, her eyes watery from gagging a little, and smiles at the string of saliva that’s attached to her bottom lip and the way the alpha’s cock has fully extended, cockhead now resting above her navel. Lena moves upwards to let the saliva trail up along her length until she can wrap her hand around Kara’s base and pull her foreskin back again.

She spits on the purple head before closing her mouth around it and sucking. Kara groans, one hand on the controller and the other at the back of Lena’s sleek business ponytail.

“I love it when you’re dirty for me.” The alpha mumbles, eyes tuned into the videogame and ears tuned into the sucking noises as her omega sucks deeply on her cockhead. Lena peels off with a pop a few times, before taking a heavy inhale and taking the alpha’s meat slowly to the base, feeling her throat widen to accommodate Kara’s head. She gags loudly when the alpha first pushes into her throat, persevering to take her all the way down.

“Fuck- shit.” Kara curses, some of the only times the hero allows herself to, and Lena smiles around her meat at the sound of the video game cutting off. “I’m gonna fuck your wet little mouth so hard.” The alpha groans louder as Lena nods. “Then I’m gonna shoot my cum down your throat and into your stomach before I knot your pussy.”

The omega keens, unable to do anything but jerk her hips into the couch, feeling her pussy clench around nothing as her throat remains stuffed. Kara wraps two hands around her head, pulling her up and back down again, forcing Lena to gag more around her length as spit and slobber begins to pool at Kara’s base, dripping down the hard meat gradually.

Kara pulls Lena up until she’s around the cockhead, letting her take a breath of air. She grabs her cock with her left hand at the base, pulling back on her skin and tapping her head against a wet outstretched tongue. She moves her head inside, directing it with a firm grip to rub along the roof of the omega’s mouth, then into the flesh of her cheek, where she follows the gumline and smears her precum along the inside of Lena’s lips. Lena angles her body up again and swallows down the hard cock, pushing her tongue out so that the alpha can feel her tongue above her ballsack.

She pushes hard to get more of the cock meat down her throat, gagging as her tongue tries to lick as much of those swollen balls as she can.

“Oh fuck yes,” The alpha hisses, “Lick my balls babe.”

Lena gags again and has to pull up after too many seconds without air, moaning at Kara’s head and how much slobber has accumulated along the cock meat. Her hand roughly jerks the alpha from base to tip as she goes, watching her foreskin slide up and down, exposing that reddening head to her and filling the air with sounds of wetness that makes them moan in unison.

Kara returns her head to her heavy meat, and Lena would be sad that the quick jerk off made Kara’s balls draw up like she’s close to cumming, but the bonus of dating a superhero is knowing that the alpha’s refractory period is practically nonexistent, allowing her to stay hard for as long as it takes for her to knot inside of Lena’s warm and tight cunt. If they were interested, she could spend all night with the alpha’s cock nuzzled deep in her throat, until the alpha became to sensitive without properly knotting. She wonders to herself if tonight would be one of those nights.

Two strong hands that could crush her skull keep her head held down tightly, Kara’s hips thrusting what little millimeters of her cock that was left out hard and deep past the omega’s lips. She gags so hard that her mouth and eyes water, loving the way the alpha groans at the feeling and loving the way little spurts of precum squirt into her esophagus.

“You feel so good around my dick.” She hears the alpha grunt, “I could knot your fucking mouth right now.”

Lena moans at the thought of it, hearing her alpha chuckle above her. “Oh, you like that idea?”

She moans again, gagging when Kara holds her head still and begins to hammer her hips up and down, shoving Lena’s nose harshly into her pubic bone as the cock head thrusts back and forth in her throat. The omega wraps her hands around her alpha’s heavy nutsack, now firm with the precipice of an orgasm, smearing her slobber all over each nut and warming the sperm inside as Kara groans.

She’s effectively being facefucked, and it lasts for as long as she can take it until she has to quickly tap down on Kara’s thigh for proper air, not wanting to actually get sick around her alpha’s cock meat. Kara jerks herself quickly and smears her cock and precum on Lena’s face as the omega gags openly and heaves for air, needing constant stimulation. She slaps her cock head on Lena’s lips and cheek, watching the precum fling from her cumhole. Lena can see how Kara’s pupils have openly dilated, knowing that she was going to need to cum soon.

“Fucking knot my mouth, alpha.” Lena deeply inhales, blinking through her smeared mascara that has trailed down her cheekbones, smearing into the precum that’s dripping from her skin.

Kara pauses, still holding tightly onto her omega’s head. “I- I could hurt you. What if-”

“You won’t darling,” Lena promises, still massaging those heavy balls. “Just stay inside as you start to expand. I want a gallon of your cum down my throat.”

Kara moans in affirmation, still hesitant, but her head throws back against the couch as Lena takes her in again, slurping and slobbering on her swollen cock head before she begins to deepthroat her. The wet throat sounds fill the room once more, and it isn’t long until Lena begins to feel the swelling of Kara’s knot at her base behind her teeth. She takes the alpha’s cock meat to the root, giving another light gag and breathing through her nose as her alpha keeps fucking into her wet and hot mouth.

“Fuck I’m knotting, baby.” Kara grinds her hips into Lena’s face, meat shoved deep into her throat, “Oh _fuck._ ” She hisses. “Oh fuck, it’s here baby.”

The knot expands in the omega’s mouth, and Lena only worries for a split second as it begins to fill up space between her roof and tongue, but it must somehow know it’s not secured inside of a cunt because it doesn’t seem to swell to full size, despite still being too much for her to get her teeth back around if she wanted to peel off.

Kara ruts into her face hard, and it’s only enough to push her cockhead a little by little back and forth in the omega’s throat. “I’m gonna cum.” The alpha warns, and Lena moans at the way those slippery balls twitch in her palm, at the knot beginning to pulse a little as the orgasm begins. “ _Oh-“_ Kara throws her head back, nutsack being massaged as hot sperm explodes from the flexing and throbbing balls in a scorching journey out of her cock head. Lena gags harshly at first, as she always does, though she quickly adjusts to the feeling.

“ _Drink it.”_ Kara hisses as she shoots her load explosively into Lena’s stomach, hearing the omega moan around her knot. Lena can feel each squirt of warm white sperm begin to fill her up, her pussy clenching with every explosive jet, jealous that it wasn’t painting her cervix white.

Fingers massage her head as more cum is shot out, and Lena closes her eyes at the praise that’s whispered into the air, eyes closing with every spurt and every stroke of Kara’s hand along her hairline. She massages every drop from Kara’s heavy balls, loving the way they draw up and pulse before more is released from them, trailing her wet hands along Kara’s abdomen in praise for her strong alpha, reminding her of how much she loves her and how glad she is to make her feel good.

When Kara’s load finally tapers off, Lena feels sufficiently full and happy to peel her sore jaw off the knot once it begins to deflate, mouth beginning a slow suckle along the alpha’s sensitive shaft and balls to clean every drop of spit and leftover cum.

“Such a good girl, Lena.” The alpha coos, squeezing her head against Lena’s tongue to get out any leftover cum and jerking as the tongue cleans off her foreskin.

The omega dutifully kisses her head goodbye as she’s tucked back into the soft cotton boxers and shorts, still hard, and she knows that their night has only just begun.

“Take me to bed, alpha.” She praises against Kara’s lips. “I’ve had a hard day, and I need you to take my mind off of it.”


End file.
